Away
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Who is Misako, really? And wait... can Lloyd really read other's memories?


The dirty blond young adult stalked across the darkened streets, his face low but full of emotion. After a bit more walking, he paused in front of a vast home. It was possibly the best he's ever seen… Though that wasn't the real reason he found his feet taking him here at all.

"Hey, Wu!" Called out a deeper voice, causing the half-Asian to turn his attention to a platinum blond with a wide grin.

Blushing, and trying to hide it with pretending to stare away again, the younger nodded as the green-adorned stopped next to him. Wu finally replied, "Hello Lance."

This caused the other to smile happily, not really getting it. The Montgomery family had moved to Japan after their paranoid father couldn't take enclosed America any longer. Also it had something to do with some prophecy that Lloyd, Lance's identical twin brother, never shut up about. There was some debate, but they figured the green ninja had to be a boy named Lloyd. It was in the writing sloppily and everything.

Pouting slightly, Lance hugged Wu harshly, his huge straw hat poking the slightly shorter boy's forehead, "Aw, don't be like that, Wu. You know I love you-"

Said male broke away, his eyes flashing, "Oh really? Then why don't you make it official?" Why was this so hard to be like? He could just walk away and pretend there were no feelings for the man…

It grew silent, but the silvery blond initiated the embrace once more, "I don't need to, we already are… Do you not really see it? Everyone sees it, especially us, Wu!" Sealing it, Lance tilted his face down to connect their lips once and for all.

Misako walked out to complain about how annoying Lloyd was being again, but came onto a slight shock. She wasn't too hurt; she wasn't faithful to her current relationship anyways. The poor sucker, some vendor in a nearby village, was probably too oblivious to see what he was in for. The woman even smiled at last, knowing very well that Wu had so much stress from his brother being in the underworld and barely visiting. Laughing out loud, she waved at the two startled and reddened men she cared for dearly.

~l~

Lloyd, of the current time period and after the stone giant was dropped into the endless pit, shook his head quickly at Misako, "You are not my mother!"

Shocked that the quietly executed plan didn't work, the adults quickly tried different tactics, starting with the female lying to him, "I am, Lloyd, see?" She tried and faked a maternal smile; sickly sweet, "We look similar even!"

The platinum blond frowned and furrowed his brows, "I guess we look alike, but you can't be!" Continuing and cutting off the older, "You are too old to have had me first of all… What are you, Uncle's age?" The gulping confirmed that, "And Dad- Garmadon- doesn't like women like that, he loves Darreth!"

There was no room for any surprise anymore, so Misako gave up at last, "Yeah, that was kind of ridiculous…" She glanced at Wu, who looked a bit ashamed as well. Smiling realistically, the woman sighed and hugged him anyways, "…Do you want the truth, Lloyd?"

"Well, I never get it, so yes…" The youngest scoffed, but grinned a bit.

"Alright, fair enough," Misako nodded and broke the embrace, "How about at dinner? This… Darreth… must want to know things about Garmadon too, right?"

~l~

"I'm telling you, that's how it is!" Snapped past tense Lloyd fiercely, moving so Lance and he were nearly nose-to-nose.

Misako rolled her dramatically dolled up eyes, "Oh shut up about that prophecy garbage, I mean really?"

Lance shrugged and gave up first; easily boring from the current situation, then gave a huge grin. He pulled out matching necklaces that were looped through identical fancy rings. "Guess what I'm going to ask Wu tonight!" The cheers from around the table caused his nervousness to ebb a bit, but he still gave such chuckle, "So how should I…?"

Lloyd's eyes then widened, "Oh no, you can't do that, though!" His sleep-deprived eyes locked onto his twin's, "It'll hurt him so much since your destiny is to-"

"Enough!" Misako tried again, "Do not make me force you to be quiet…"

The expected guest on the door at last… "Here goes!" Smiled Lance, hopping up to go get his date waiting behind the front door.

~l~

"Alright," began Misako after what seemed like such an awkward encounter back in the main room of the dojo. They all sat in a circle, waiting for either repeated or new information, "It all started when the Montgomery family moved here…" She glanced over at Lloyd who was getting quietly comforted by Bradley, "I am actually family, but just your great aunt actually. Your grandfather was also named Lloyd, and great uncle was Lance… Who was also Wu's love-"

"No," shakily barked said man, "Only important parts."

Misako scoffed, "Of course I need to put that out there, Wu, or else they'd be lost!" Clearing her throat delicately, "Anyways," pointedly staring at the opposing elder, "Lloyd was always going on about this prophecy that Father nearly drove us crazy with. There would be a green ninja, but… There would also have to be a bad guy in all of this… And Garmadon isn't actually the main one. That would be-" Shivering a bit, "…The true green ninja's equal but opposite."

Current Lloyd tilted his head, "So you mean I'm not-"

"Technically since the Serpentine were stuck underground and unable to help with the prophecy for so long, your grandfather would actually be meant for the job…" Admitted Misako, "Though it can be passed down between generations. So, you are this generation's green ninja… So the true villain would be…?" She quizzed the room.

Zane looked around before speaking up, "That would have to have been Lance, correct?"

"Yes!" Praised the oldest woman, "Though we all hated it, we knew it would be inevitable, seeing as…"

As his family member blabbed on, Lloyd felt his mind forcing itself elsewhere…

~l~

"Lance, you really mean it?" Blushed Wu as they continued their walk among the beach, hand in hand.

The older nodded like a bobble head, "Of course! No one else has me quite like you do, Wu." Their necklaces were moving a bit in the picking up winds, but they weren't too worried. Though before they could close the distance between them with a sweet and wanted kiss, waves started up harshly. The water seemed to be trying to get closer to the couple, but as Lance grew a sickly pale of disbelief… "I-I can't believe Lloyd was right…"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Wu softly, but he didn't even need to. He had overheard the whole prophecy despite Lance's begging to not mention anything to the youngest. Soon the evil residing within the waves would steal away his only true happiness and he'd be so alone… all over again. Garmadon wasn't the only one with issues.

Not able to fight it, the couple held their embrace and hugged harder than usual. Nothing could tear them apart, but the body of water was infuriated at this point. "Wu," hoarsely began Lance, "I'll fight it, we can be together, we can be together until we die…"

"No," murmured the younger, running the back of his hand down the pink cheek sweetly. They kissed one last time, but it felt like so much more than just a kiss.

Hurt by the pull from his inevitable leave to do his part in the destiny, "I wont forget you, my love, ever! Just promise me one last thing…" This caused the shorter to feel the ring on his necklace, foreseeing the request. Nodding, the opposing male pecked his partner's cool forehead, "Alright, but I wonder if this is only for a limited amount of time… Would you still love me however long it takes?"

Breaking down into hysterical sobbing, the originally figured evildoers younger brother looked at him with the saddest eyes, "Yes."

The memory faded from view as Lance began to rush at the unnaturally dark water, screaming with fury that he couldn't have the happiness he figured would grace him. Deep and disturbing crude chuckling followed…

~l~

"Lloyd!" Bradley was shaking him awake as his present time came into view. His adopted maternal figure, Darreth, was white as sheet on his knees as well and the others were standing over the passed out fellow ninja. Getting up, the platinum blond gave a slight wave to show he was fine… He walked out abruptly and into the crisp sunset air and leaned against the wall near the entrance door.

His partner followed him, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, the strong green ninja nearly crushed him into a hug. They didn't need to say anything. They both heard the main story, and hoped that was never their issue or happened to anyone else. Ever.

Still, one thing was bothering Lloyd. Who were his true parents? Did they still possibly live? If so… where? What if… they never wanted to have him in the first place?

((A/N:

Sorry, so much drama in my life... Basically the whole "Oh no.. I feel like my current (now ex) boyfriend is like a friend... And this guy that likes me, may be getting some actual feelings and I will get with this guy now..." And his "friend/frenemy/whatever" got all up on me about it...

Sorry NinjaGo, but what point does Misako have...? Just that she is only in there to please the fans, somehow? ))


End file.
